TS-129
by llxxRawr its Beansxxll
Summary: Based on 'SB-129'. I own nothing.


**French Narrator: Ahh, it is Sunday morning in Ponyville, and it is time for Twilight Sparkle to do her daily reading.**

Twilight walks to the windowsill to read where there is light and kisses her book.

Twilight: I think I'll treat my brain to some real literature.

She is about to read her hardback copy of _My Little Dashie_ when Pinkie's party cannon goes off and sends the book hurling into Twilight's mouth and down her throat.

Pinkie: Good morning, Twilight! Wanna go parasprite-fishing?

She tries to yell at Pinkie, but with the book being stuck in her larynx, she cannot.

Pinkie: Great! We'll be right over!

Twilight manages to pull the book out of her throat and gasps for air. Soon, a knock on the door is heard.

Twilight: (sarcastically) I wonder who that could be.

Twilight, trying her best to be patient with Pinkie Pie, opens the door to find her and Derpy waiting for her with nets.

Pinkie: Ready to go?

Twilight: Um…No, Pinkie. I've really got to finish this book.

She closes the door softly.

Derpy: She doesn't wanna play with us.

Pinkie: No, Derpy, she's just not ready.

Just as she is about to read the first page, Pinkie knocks again.

Pinkie: Ready now?

Twilight: No!

Just as she goes back to read, an extremely agitated Twilight answers the door again.

Pinkie: How about now?

Twilight: No!

Every time she slams the door, Pinkie just keeps knocking again.

Pinkie: Now?

Twilight: No!

Pinkie: Now?

Twilight: No!

Pinkie: How about now?

Twilight: No!

Pinkie: Now?

Twilight: No!

Pinkie: Now?

Twilight: No!

Pinkie: Now?

Twilight: No!

Pinkie: Now?

Twilight: No! No!

She realizes that both of them are gone. Pinkie taps on her shoulder from inside her house.

Twilight: What?!

Pinkie: Ready yet?

Twilight: (angrily) No, I'm not ready! Don't you get it?!

Pinkie: Sure, we do.

She slams the door on them, then realizes she is outside of the library.

Twilight: What? D'oh…!

She opens the door, and the two are still there.

Pinkie: Ready?

Twilight gives herself a facehoof and pushes them out.

Twilight: OUT! Sheesh! Shouldn't you two be at work today?

Pinkie: I'd love to be at work today! But it's Sunday. Sugarcube Corner is closed.

Derpy: And mail doesn't run on Sunday.

Twilight gets an idea from what Pinkie said.

Twilight: Hold on a second. I'll be right out.

She closes the door gently. While Pinkie and Derpy are waiting for her, she sneaks out the back of the library with her book in her saddlebag.

She sneaks all the way to Sugarcube Corner and into the Cakes' Bakery.

Twilight: Hello…?

Silence. Except for the sleeping Cake babies, which Twilight avoids. She enters the kitchen.

Twilight: Ah, alone at last!

Pinkie and Derpy: Twilight! Twilight!

Twilight realizes her only other option and runs into the ice cream freezer.

Pinkie and Derpy: Twilight? Oh, Twilight! Twilight?!

Pinkie: Well, she's not here. I'll bet that eager beaver's already down at Parasprite Fields.

The pony in the freezer looks out the freezer window to make sure the coast is clear.

Twilight: A-ha! They're finally gone! What the…?

She tries to open the freezer, but it is locked from the outside.

Twilight: Locked?! Oh, no! Oh, well, somepony will realize I'm gone and come looking for me. I'll be out of here in no time.

**French Narrator: 2,000 years later…**

Cut to Twilight, still frozen, in the ice cream freezer. Due to the rustiness of the door hinges, the whole door falls down and leaves the block of ice with Twilight in it to fall.

A futuristic Pinkie Pie with rockets on the bottom of her hooves flies by and notices her.

Pinkie: Holy cupcakes! A frozen alicorn!

She grabs a chrome hammer and melts the ice, but while doing so burns Twilight's butt.

Twilight: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

She falls down onto the futuristic chrome floor.

Twilight: (trance-like) I'll be out of here in no time.

Pinkie: Greetings, primitive.

Twilight: P…Pinkie Pie? Is that you?

Pinkie: Pinkie Pie? No! (robot voice) I am PinkieTron. (normal voice) Welcome to the future.

Twilight: What?

PinkieTron: Welcome to the future.

Twilight: Uhh, the future?

She looks around and notices that absolutely everything is chrome.

Twilight: HUH? Wait, w-what's going on here? Why is everything…chrome?

PinkieTron: Everything is chrome in the future!

Twilight: Wha…? Uhh…uhh…

She looks outside and notices the same thing.

Twilight: Oh, my…Impossible! She's lying!

A single flower springs up, but a pony sprays it, and it too turns chrome.

Twilight: She's right!

PinkieTron: Of course I'm right, Twilight. Just ask my clones: PinkieTrons X, Y, and Z!

Twilight: Are the other letters of the alphabet involved here?

PinkieTron: Sure! All 486 of them!

Twilight curls up into a ball and does a few sit-ups to comprehend what's going on and wake up.

Twilight: Future…future…future…future-

PinkieTron drops a brick on her head.

Twilight: Thanks…Now, listen! All of you! I don't belong here! This is all a horrible mistake! Please, we've got to do something!

PinkieTrons X, Y, and Z: Parasprite-fishing!

A two-headed Derpy appears out of nowhere.

Two-Headed Derpy: Did somepony say "parasprite-fishing"?

PinkieTron: Hi, DerpTron!

Twilight: Just listen to me! I'm not supposed to be here! I've got to get home to my own time period! I've got to go!

PinkieTron: Oh. Already used that one time spell, didn't you?

Twilight: YES!

PinkieTron: Well, why didn't you just ask? The TARDIS is down the hall, to the left.

Twilight: TARDIS…?

PinkieTron: Mm-hmm! Time and Relative Dimension in Space! It was an old artifact we found, but you can use it. We don't mind.

Twilight laughs with joy as she opens the door to the left. However, a shredding noise is heard, and Twilight comes back looking shredded into a spiral.

PinkieTron: Oops! Oh, yeah, that one's the can opener…But, try the one on the right!

Twilight limps into the right door and enters the TARDIS. In it is just a simple lever that has two choices: Past and Future.

Twilight: Well, I wouldn't have chosen this interior…Oh, what's this? Well, if Pinkie Pie exists in the future, I'd better go to the past!

The TARDIS goes through a 1970's Dr. Who hyperspace warp, then ends up in the prehistoric world of G1 My Little Pony.

Twilight: Wow, primitive. Not many books on this time period. Has sort of an old world charm.

A G1 Pegasus pony flies by and nearly hits Twilight.

Twilight: WHOA! I guess this was the time before manners were invented! Well, at least there's no sign of Pinkie. Maybe now, I can finally be alone with my book.

She hears a noise, and sees a shadow figure ducking behind a tree. She looks to her other side, and another shadow quickly escapes.

Twilight: Huh?

One of the shadows swings from tree-to-tree.

Twilight: What?!

The other shadow hinds behind another tree.

Twilight: Huh?!

The shadow hinds behind a ledge.

Twilight continues to walk until she notices G1 Pinkie Pie on the ground in front of her.

Twilight: Pinkie…Pie?

The pink pony lets out an ear-splitting shriek.

Twilight: AAAH! Stay back!

G1 Pinkie cautiously touches Twilight and sniffs her hoof. She offers some to Twilight.

Twilight: Uhh, no thanks.

She feels a hot, steamy breath behind her and turns around to face a G1 pony that looks kind of like Derpy, but without the crossed eyes.

She smiles at her and reveals her nasty, rotten set of teeth.

Twilight: Uhh, hi there…Well, I'd better be going now.

Before she can, Pinkie grabs her wing.

Twilight: Yes, that's my wing.

They rub herself all over Twilight, marveling at her wings and horn and playing with her mane.

Twilight: Oh, that's sweet.

G1 Derpy gets scared.

Twilight: What, is it time for your flea bath now?

A G1 version of a parasprite flies by, and Derpy ducks for cover.

Twilight: Oh, it's just a little parasprite.

They run around, screaming and babbling incoherently.

Twilight: Well, I'm going away now.

She walks away and lies down under a tree.

Twilight: Ah, here's a nice, shady spot, away from those foals.

She opens her book, and each time she tries to read, a holler from the G1 ponies interrupts her.

She goes to find the origin of the noises, and finds the two barbarians taking turns holding the parasprite and getting bit.

Twilight: What are you idiots doing?! You're supposed to catch these things, not torture yourselves with them!

Pinkie and Derpy look confused.

Twilight: I can't believe it.

Twilight growls and fashions two nets out of some twigs and leaves.

Twilight: This oughta make things go a little smoother.

She hands them the nets, but they just try to balance them on their lips.

Twilight: Give me those things. You're supposed to catch them, like this.

She catches a parasprite in one of the nets to demonstrate.

Twilight: It's called parasprite-fishing.

G1 Pinkie and Derpy giggle and run off to chase the parasprite.

Twilight: Ah, finally!

She picks up her copy of _My Little Dashie _and begins to read aloud.

"_My Little Dashie, _by ROBCakeran53, edited by SirPeppermintJam."

"Chapter 1; I live my life, one day at a time. A good portion of those days are uneventful, always the same routine: I wake up, walk to work, _work_, walk home, then bum around until I go to bed. Sometimes, I'll hang with my few friends, while other times, I'll just play video games or watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Every so often, something new and interesting happens: I meet an old friend, I find a dollar on the ground, or I get chased by a stray-"

Despite it being the best My Little Pony fanfiction ever, Pinkie and Derpy go insane and chase Twilight. She jumps into the TARDIS just in time before the G1 ponies kill her. They try to get in by banging on it and climbing on top.

Twilight: AAAH! Get me out of here!

She moves the lever up and down really fast until it breaks.

Twilight: Uh-oh.

The word future spins like a slot machine, until it stops on two lemons and a "BAR".

TARDIS: Loser!

The G1 ponies keep banging on the TARDIS until it disappears into mid-air.

Twilight goes to an even trippier hyperspace. Colors are flashing, the time machine warps sizes, everything goes crazy, until everything goes white.

Twilight is in whiteness. Nothingness. She cautiously pads forward and looks around this strange new place. She keeps walking until she finds some colored tiles among the whiteness.

She cautiously lifts one up and hears a faint whispering voice.

Twilight: She's not here. No more Pinkie Pie! No more! I have finally found a place where I can be all…alone!

Lots of text bubbles and different voices all saying "Alone" surround Twilight.

Pretty soon, the large size of the text and all the voices talking at once is too much for her.

Twilight: I've gotta get out of here!

She runs to a spot where she thinks it is safe to catch her breath, but hears the voices behind her. She gallops at full speed, but keeps coming back to the same place in the nothingness.

Twilight: WHERE'S THE TARDIS?! Where is anything?! Where?! Where?! Where?! Where?! Where?!

By jumping up and down multiple times, she creates a hole that lands her back on the floor of the TARDIS.

In a fit of rage, Twilight bangs on the broken controls.

Twilight: I want to go home! I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home! I miss Ponyville! I miss the library! I even miss Pinkie Pie!

The TARDIS magically zaps her back to Ponyville in front of the library, where G4 Pinkie and Derpy are still waiting.

Twilight: Pinkie! Derpy!

Pinkie and Derpy: Hi, Twilight!

Twilight: Oh, I'm back! I can't believe this! I-I-I was in space, and then I went to the future, and-and then I went to the past, and then…I was nowhere, but now I'm back, and…you don't know how happy I am to see you girls!

Pinkie: Does this mean you wanna go…

Pinkie and Derpy: …parasprite-fishing?!

Twilight: NO! Sheesh…Who's the plot head who invented that game, anyway?

Pinkie and Derpy: You are, Twilight.

The two share a good laugh.

Twilight: I'm going back.

Before she can, Doctor Whooves steps in her way, loading the TARDIS into a wagon.

Doctor Whooves: I'll be taking this.

Derpy follows close behind.


End file.
